


Good Luck

by Eleanorose123



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: And these two definitely care about each other, Caring for another person is love in itself, Friendship/Love, M/M, Pre-episode 160, i think about this a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorose123/pseuds/Eleanorose123
Summary: Before they go off to duel their enemies, Haga and Ryuzaki have a quiet moment of banter, reassuring one another...and fighting fear.





	

“...I guess it’s almost time, huh?”

Haga glanced up at Ryuzaki. He had this look on his face that screamed “worried”, and he’s had it ever since Dartz gave them their assignment last night. The Insect duelist sighed. For as long as they’ve known each other, Ryuzaki always did wear his emotions on his sleeve.

“Yeah. You remember your job?”

“Separate a train and take the soul right out of the guy who destroyed my life through a duel?” Ryuzaki laughed half-heartedly. “Not exactly a plan I’d forget easily. It’s not like I’m going to mess it up and take my own soul.”

“If you did, I’d personally find your soul and slap it for being an absolute idiot.” Haga smirked. Banter like this typically calmed down his comrade, and to an extent, himself. 

“Yeah? Well if that did happen, I’d just find a way to haunt you for eternity.”

“Would you even be able to do that?”

“Out of everything we’ve learned in the past few days, I’m not surprised about anything.” He grinned. “If someone told me dinosaurs returned to civilization back home, I wouldn’t even question it.”

_Home._

The air suddenly felt cold at the memory of the life they left behind for their adventure. And the fear that they might never...

“...Ryuzaki. Can I ask a favor of you?”

The brunette blinked. “Will I regret it?”

“Only if you don’t do it.” Haga stood up straight and stared at Ryuzaki with a look that made the older boy nervous. “I’m going to win my duel. I’m going to get my revenge on the Pharaoh, and I’m going to take his soul. And when I do, I’ll be really bored if I don’t have someone to brag about the details to."

“...is that so?” Ryuzaki noticed that despite Haga’s calm and demeaning tone, his hands were shaking by his sides. He decided to test some waters. “Are you suggesting there’s even a chance I’d lose?”

“I- uh...” Haga rarely got this awkward, and Ryuzaki took a little bit of pride in the fact that he got to see this side of him. “...I mean it’s not like your track record has been full of wins has it? Remind me who’s won every duel we’ve had together.”

“Tell you what,” Ryuzaki leaned forward with a sly grin on his face. “When I kick Jounouchi’s soul out of his body, and you finish your gab session, we’ll duel, and we’ll see if I can fix that track record of ours. Sans Orichalcos of course. I don’t need _that_ to beat you.”

“Big talk for a small brained idiot.” Haga snickered. “Fine then, it’s a deal. I’ll gladly put you in your place as many times as needs be.” He raised his hand, and Ryuzaki firmly gripped it in a handshake.

“Where would I be without your kind words?”

“Probably in a ditch.” Haga looked down for a moment in thought. “Honestly, I don’t know why-“

Before he could finish, the two teens felt a pulse from their pockets and saw their stones glowing. With a glance outside they knew it was time to make their move. Unconsciously they gripped each other’s hands a little tighter.

“I have to go. Remember what I said, Ryuzaki; if your soul isn’t in your body by the time we regroup, I will slap you.” Ryuzaki reluctantly let go of Haga’s hand as he reached for the door.

“Heh. Slap my body or my soul?” When Haga stayed silent and turned away from him, Ryuzaki shifted the mood. “I’m going to win and so will you. And we’re going to watch the world burn together.”

“Damn right we are.”

Ryuzaki stared as his comrade headed towards the front of the train, until he couldn’t see him anymore. Turning to his side of the train, he could feel an emotion sweep through his whole body that he immediately dismissed in replacement of confidence.

He was going to see Haga again…no matter what the outcome, he’s going to see Haga after this is done.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to mess around with this concept. So I did some art and planned to write a few lines...which escalated to this. I had a lot of old Shrimpshipping feels, sue me.
> 
> Art here; http://eleanorose123.tumblr.com/post/154792676217/i-guess-its-almost-time-huh-haga-glanced-up


End file.
